When Legends Die
by The Infected Monstrosity
Summary: Naruto has a secret, one that has been hurting him, from his fear that he was a bad person he has refused to fall in love. Naruharem, please note there is likely to be sakura bashing at points, but only temporarily
1. Where there is no one

When Legends Die…

There he sat, on his bed reflecting on the events in his life that had led to this moment. He knew he hadn't been alive long, being sixteen as he was he hoped that despite his lifestyle he could live long enough to have a nice big family one day. He sat up from his bed his sheets sliding down revealing his body to the cold of the night; he sat up a bit slower today knowing Haku wouldn't like being awoken from her slumber.

Naruto rested his hands on his knees and stared at Haku for a moment, watching her beautiful body rise and fall with every breath. He knew he didn't deserve her but she had wanted him, Naruto was confused for a while but inevitably let it go. He guessed it was because of what he did for her…

_Flashback_

_Haku jumped in front of Zabuza taking the hit from Kakashi's attack, she slid to the ground limp, blood pouring from her wound. Naruto rapidly rushed over to her rapidly dying form and did his best to stop the bleeding but his training up to this point had not given him the ability to be able to heal._

_When out of nowhere the fox's voice piped into his head and said something to help. "__**BITE HER ON THE JUNCTION BETWEEN THE NECK AND THE SHOULDER!"**__ Naruto confused as he was did exactly as he was told and bit onto her neck just enough to draw blood. Suddenly Kyuubi's chakra went into her form rapidly healing her wound._

_Naruto thanked the fox and picked up Haku bridal style and watched as Gatou's men were slaughtered…_

_End Flashback_

Naruto watched Haku breath for a moment longer before kissing her on the cheek and lying down. As he did an arm wrapped around him from his right. Naruto turned his head to stare at the red locks of Tayuya. She lay there holding tight to his chest, still asleep. He supposed he was lucky to have found her in the forest that day…

_Flashback_

_Naruto walked silently through the woods reflecting on their failed mission when he heard someone curse and yell. Naruto then ran over to where he heard the sound from and found a red-haired girl under a tree. Naruto crouched down in front of her and asked if she needed any help. _

"_Fuck yeah I need Fucking help faggot but not from you fuck face." Tayuya yelled at him. Naruto sat in front of her and began talking to her so she could begin to trust him, after three hours Tayuya finally gave in and let him take care of her at least until she could walk again._

_End Flashback_

While he loved Tayuya he knew she had to find herself someone better because he was cursed, he would never have someone to love or someone to love him. If anyone did love him he always did his best to find them someone else, because he didn't want them hurt because they were associated with the "Fox boy". Yet somehow he was in the bed with three beautiful girls.

He sat up again this time to peer through the darkness to see the long black tresses of Kin. Naruto stared at her slight form as she lay on the other side of Tayuya, struggling to get closer to the one she had affectionately dubbed her master. Naruto knew he should have stopped her from becoming so attached to him but he had let it slide hoping she would see how the villagers treated him and she would leave, but she stayed and she had fallen in love with him ever since that day…

_Flashback_

_Naruto walked silently and solemnly to the Memorial stone tears lightly streaming down his face, he placed his flowers at the base as many others had done before him. He sat there for nearly an hour when he heard someone else sniffling silently nearby. He stood up and walked to the source of the noise to find a girl about his age lying on the ground crying silently._

_Slowly he touched her face, wiping away her tears, and she jumped at the contact, crying harder now thinking that this boy was going to kill her. Ever so slowly he lay down next to her and asked why she was crying. She stopped crying and turned to face him in a whisper that was barely audible she said "You're here to kill me, I don't want to die I don't want to die…" She continuously repeated that last part as her tears started up again. Naruto lightly touched her face again wiping at her tears before kissing her softly on the lips. Kin surprised pushed back into him. When he broke the kiss she sat silently staring into his blue eyes, he then said "I'm not here to kill you, I'd just wanted to know why you were crying, and whether I could help." _

_Kin looked at him silently and grabbed his shoulders sobbing into his coat. Naruto sat silently as she let loose; when she finally stopped he picked her up and took her home…_

_Flashback End_

Naruto silently crawled over and kissed her full on the lips, before leaving the bed to make breakfast.

_**END PROLOGUE**_


	2. And why does Kakashi like fish?

Naruto stood in his shower the hot water finally waking him up; he quickly washed up and left for the kitchen. In the kitchen he stood making eggs and bacon, he quietly finished them put them on plates then onto the tray tables and walked all four into the bedroom.

When inside he found the three of them still sound asleep. He then walked over to the bed sat the tables down and woke each of them up, in his way. Tayuya grumbled a moment before she smelled the eggs Naruto handed hers and she gobbled them quietly. Kin graciously accepted hers and slowly chewed her food while staring at her master. At last he gave Haku hers and she kissed him on the cheek before slowly eating hers. Unbeknownst to Naruto Tayuya and Kin were glaring daggers at Haku for that.

As they all finished, Naruto silently left the building to go home (or at least to his other apartment). Inside the apartment, Haku still chewing lightly on her eggs finally looked over to Tayuya and Kin then rapidly looked back at her food. Finally Tayuya said something.

"Hey bitch where do you think you get off doing that to Naruto-Kun?"

Kin then piped in her opinion. "Yeah what gives you the right to do that to Naruto-Sama?"

Haku's reply was simple "I've known him longest"

Tayuya and Kin both glared, but said nothing more.

____________________________________________________________

Naruto walked quietly to the training ground and unexpectedly bumped into Temari he stopped for a second, smiled and tried to walk on, when suddenly he was on the ground Temari on top of him with her tongue in his mouth. Naruto surprised but not about to give in began battling Temari for control.

_Flashback_

_Naruto sat staring sideways at Gaara, before stopping blinking then wiping his eyes. Gaara repeated the statement making Naruto wonder what the hell was going. _

"_What?!?" Naruto asked more than a little confused. _

"_I want you to have a date for this. Is it that hard to understand?" Gaara said._

_Naruto was tempted to continue arguing but left it at that._

"_Alright Gaara I'll find someone." Naruto replied sullenly knowing no one would want to go with him._

_Naruto slowly left Gaara's apartment and started a walk down the hall before he could even get to the stairs Temari's door swung open and she stormed out smacking right into the huffing Naruto Before the two fell Temari on to. Naruto lay still as Temari stared down into his eyes, the close contact feeling alien to him._

_That was when Naruto went with a thought._

"_Temari would you go with me to Gaara's holiday?" Naruto asked quietly._

_Temari's response was to nod her head rapidly._

_End Flashback_

Naruto pulled back from Temari and rolled over then got up.

"I'm sorry Temari I'm just in a hurry." Naruto said quickly.

Then he was off leaping from the ground to a nearby roof, leaving Temari sitting and staring after his retreating form.

"I love that man, and one day I hope he realizes it." She said quietly.

________________________________________________________________

Naruto landed in front of his apartment and slowly made his way up to his room hoping that there would be no surprises inside.

Of course Naruto was out of luck, as Tsunade had set some of his friends to live with him.

Naruto quietly unlocked his door and slowly walked inside listening for any sounds to warn him of intruders, when Kakashi jumped out of nowhere and slapped him with a fish.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!" Was All Naruto was able to say before Kakashi shoved the fish into his mouth.

"Now Naruto I'll have you know that with me and Shikamaru living here you're going to have to have food. So I brought fish." Kakashi said with a broad grin under his mask.

Naruto couldn't begin to express his confusion when Kakashi decided to continue.

"Tsunade told us that living alone isn't healthy for a boy of his age so you two will live with him until he's eighteen." Kakashi said in a mocking voice.

"So she gave this to us as an A-rank mission and here we are." Kakashi finished.

Naruto stared for a minute then blinked and grabbed at Kakashi's mask, of course Kakashi slapped it away.

"Wait then where's Shikamaru then?" Naruto said after pulling the fish the fish out of his mouth.

Kakashi stared blankly at Naruto until a lazy Yo was heard from his bedroom.

"Soooooo where are you guys going to sleep?" Naruto asked slowly.

Kakashi stopped stared at Naruto turned slightly, stared at Naruto's kitchen table, then turned back and smiled. Naruto looked at Kakashi as though he had a banana for a head.

Kakashi smiled then showed Naruto to the broom closet.

"Naruto you appear to have a chakra automated sort of puppet in your closet. Currently it is inactive but given a bit of chakra you could bring it to life. Naruto stared at the pure white object in his closet for a while before finally walking over to it and pushing some of his chakra into it. The white figure stood moved it's head to look at him and then promptly fell back down.

"It appears to be broken, well whenever you can you should talk to Kankuro about it." Shikamaru said as he walked over to it.

"Yeah I'll do that." Naruto replied.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto walked the streets toward Ichiraku so he could get some ramen when he ran into Tenten and Hinata.

"Oh hi Tenten, Hinata, How are you?" said Naruto in greeting.

"N-Naruto I'm doing o-okay." Hinata said quietly

"Oh hey Naruto-Kun we were on the way to your apartme-"Tenten said before she cut herself off.

"Now why would you be going to my apartment?" Naruto asked as he stared intensely at Tenten.

"I'll never tell" Tenten said confidently.

"Oh really?" Naruto said as he advanced on her.

Once within range he reached out and began tickling her

"Hey Hinata could you help me?" Naruto asked as he continued tickling the giggling Tenten.

Hinata hearing this bent down and helped Naruto tickle torture Tenten.

"So Tenten why are you going to my apartment?" Naruto asked.

"Because, because hah, because Kakashi's throwing a party." Tenten stated breathless.

Naruto stared at her for a second, and then continued tickling her.

"Naruto why are you still tickling me?" Tenten said in between laughs.

"Just because I enjoy tickling my Tenten-Chan." Naruto said smiling.

Tenten after hearing this blushed lightly imagining herself with him. Ever since he had defeated Neji she had fallen for him and fallen hard.

________________________________________________________

Naruto after saying his goodbyes had finally made it to Ichiraku where Kankuro currently sat.

"Just the man I wanted to see."

_______________________________________

Well that concludes another chapter…

And shows some of the people in the harem…

and yes I freakin love Kakashi…

and for KCWolfman the reason I chose those three is because they're my favorite girls who get the least attention.

Any thing you guys want to see in the story, any girls In the harem just tell me I'm very open to ideas seeing as how this is going to be quite the long fic.

And regarding shortness of chapters… it's just me being sick with the SWINE FLU affecting my ability to write for long periods of time anyway when I get better expect longer chaps…

I'll give you a harem list now so you don't give me reviews for the girls I'd already planned on.

_Tayuya (fuck yes I'm with Naruto)_

_Kin (Naruto-Sama!)_

_Haku (He keeps me warm)_

_Hinata (Naruto-Kun Loves me?)_

_Tenten (What can I say strong men get me)_

_Temari (The only guy for me)_

_Anko (what? he tastes good)_

_Kurenai (I'm just going with Anko)_

_Shizune (Naruto would want me?)_

_Isaribi (He gave me my humanity)_

_Ino (I'm with him…)_

_Sakura (Sasuke who?)_

_Sasame (who needs the fuma clan)_

_Princess Yukie (Naruto-Kun!)_

_Shion (promises, promises)_

_Kyuubi-Chan (I love my Gaki)_

_Tsunade (Am I too old?) (p.s. not with help from kyuubi lol)_

_Fem-Sasuke (I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun) (p.s. I have a really big plan for this one.)_

_Konan(Really!)_

… _I like blunettes…_

_And that's all I can think of…_

_Okay well review if you want to…_

_I'll try to update every couple days… I have plenty of time…_


	3. The Monster Appears

Naruto stared at Kankuro silently as he touched the white puppet in various places.

"Naruto, there appears to be an absence of powering chakra here." Kankuro said quietly, seemingly afraid of waking up the puppet.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Naruto asked whispering.

"This" Kankuro rapidly responded.

He then proceeded to push as much of his chakra as he could into the unmoving puppet.

"It doesn't appear to respond to me, you try." Kankuro said lightly out of breath.

Naruto stepped forward and tried to push his chakra in but it didn't move at all from its position.

Slowly he formed a plan and began pushing the Kyuubi's chakra into the puppet.

It began to respond to this slowly moving its sticklike limbs until they began to flesh out taking on a more human shape, until the Kyuubi forced itself into the puppet.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Kankuro asked as the Kyuubi/puppet rose to its feet.

Naruto began questioning that himself when the puppet appeared to fold in upon itself falling to the floor.

Naruto hesitantly approached the fallen puppet and lifted it up.

"I'll just go." Kankuro said as he slowly backed out of the room.

Naruto looked at him for a second before returning his gaze to the body in his arms.

The face that looked back at him was slight and pale; it stared intensely into his eyes before dropping its head.

Naruto pulled it to his room and laid the slight form onto his bed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Outside the city gates the guards sat playing their usual game of cards, paying little attention to the road. Quietly a large man approached his face obscured by a mask of bone. As he passed the guards a trail of black liquid followed him in.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi stood on the wall surrounding his old home with Kisame beside him; finally they were going in to get the boy.

Itachi stared for a moment at the buildings before noticing the figure that had just come through the gates.

"Kisame, this is going to get bad, we have to hurry."

Kisame nodded and they leaped towards Naruto's apartment.

Outside of Naruto's apartment silently stood two people looking at the door. One not much taller than the other had an extremely pale face, while the other stood silently in its wrappings waiting for the orders the other was sure to give.

Orochimaru slowly grabbed the handle and began entering the room on the other side of the door when a slight cough from behind him caused him to turn around.

Behind him stood a creature with a pure white skull on the front of its face.

It coughed again and shuffled past Orochimaru making its way up the stairs, Orochimaru was about to follow when he noticed the black slime sliding along the ground behind the creature.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto heard someone coming up the stairs from his room and began making his way to his door. As he approached it he began listening as slight footsteps on his roof brought him to full attention. He leaped away from the door the whole thing shattering as a large black four armed… creature burst through his door. A long tongue hanging from where a jaw may have been long ago, the creature eyed him with its bright glowing orange eyes, it tromped its way towards him and he threw himself at it.

The creature grabbed Naruto out of the air and threw him at Itachi as he broke through the window.

Orochimaru peeked into the room only to have his face grabbed and his whole body pulled into the room. The creature pulled Orochimaru about the room dragging him around until Sasuke jumped in and hit the beast with a Chidori. It turned slowly to face him then smashed him across the face with its bony arm. Sasuke smacked into a wall and cursed as he passed into unconsciousness. Orochimaru noticing its distraction formed a handseal and caused a snake to climb out of his collar and bite the monster. Without even flinching the beast grabbed the snake and crushed it in its hand.

Naruto was in a flurry of motion trying to get up to his apartment to stop the creature from wrecking his place entirely. As he leaped through the gaping hole in the wall he noticed the creature searching about his apartment for something a silent Sasuke leaned up against a wall, while a desperate Orochimaru struggled to get out of the creatures hand.

Naruto dashed at it creating a rasengan rapidly as he approached the creature. It looked at him and suddenly the Naruto felt completely drained and fell to the ground. The monster dropped Orochimaru and slowly approached the fallen Naruto and lifted him slowly off the ground.

It stared piercingly into his eyes and slowly Naruto lost concentration.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Haku slowly approached her home after her shift at the hospital when she noticed something amiss. There was no chakra at all in the area around Naruto's apartment, she rushed up the stairs into his place.

Silently she watched as a large creature held Naruto over its shoulder she readied herself and threw senbon madly at the creature.

It turned slowly towards her and an increase of drool began dripping from its loose tongue. It charged her its bony legs clacking as it moved so quickly.

It grabbed a hold of her arm as she turned and it's deceptively long tongue snaked around her neck.

"Stop there foul beast" Screamed the Kyuubi from its new body.

"I did not save her from death for you!" She continued yelling.

The creature turned still holding Haku and Naruto, and dropped them both before charging loudly at Kyuubi it's arms smacking together as it approached.

Kyuubi charged right back using all her chakra to smash into the creature. It stopped and looked silently towards the blue figure standing next to its target and leaped right at him

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kisame had hardly expected the creature to be able to notice him, he expected even less when it smashed into him knocking the breath out of him and surely cracking a few ribs.

The creature then started clawing at Kisame tearing chunks of flesh off of the Akatsuki member.

Itachi kicked the creature off of Kisame quickly and pulled his team mate out of the room.

Kyuubi smashed the monster across the room, as it got out of the rubble where it had landed it leaped through the roof and jumped away from the building.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto awoke staring at a too white ceiling, knowing himself to be in the hospital he began to move to get out of bed when he noticed two forms on top of him. Looking at the red and black hair he knew who they were. The Kyuubi and Haku, as he thought her name the Kyuubi looked up at him.

"Yes, Naruto?" Kyuubi said quietly.

Naruto stared at her for a moment before responding.

"I didn't say anything" he replied.

"I know that." She said snuggling back into his chest.

Naruto sighed and began to drift back into sleep when Tsunade barged into his room and began going through her usual checks.

Naruto sighed contentedly and waited until he could get back to sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Temari walked through the hospital sighing unhappily Kankuro had to visit someone here, and knowing him it was going to be a tedious experience. She wasn't even sure why she went with him, but she did and now she was wandering through the blindingly white halls of the hospital following her idiot brother.

As he entered a room she silently followed, not wanting to see his idiot friend. When she looked at the bed and noticed who was there she practically jumped on top of him, though it surprised her that Kankuro was visiting her Naruto.

Of course she then noticed the two on top of him and grabbed them by their collars and lifted them off of him.

"What were you doing to my Naruto?" she said in a voice full of malice.

Slowly Kyuubi moved into a fighting stance as did Haku.

"They were sleeping, Temari-chan." Naruto said groggily as he awoke.

Temari leaped onto the freshly awoken Naruto squeezing the air out of him.

Kankuro just stood in the corner chuckling to himself over the fact that his tomboyish sister was acting so much like a girl with her first crush.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay I really apologize about the lateness of this, but between being thrust into a job and having my car break down I sort of forgot about it, so please accept my meager apology my readers.

Anyway read, and well do whatever you want review or, something else, whatever, and expect more updates faster from now on.

an author i enjoyed and recommend to anyone reading this, would be Ravercozy. okay...


End file.
